The Bucket List
by StopSPS
Summary: -Sonny has a secret... and it just might change everyone's lives... "Forever." Sonny/Chad.
1. PROMO

**From The Creators Who Brought You:**

_**Laughter-**_

_"Finally!" Nico exclaimed, high-fiving Grady._

_"Have you guys found another pair of identical popcorn twins again, or something?" Zora questioned as Tawni just rolled her eyes. _

_"No, since Pooper ate every single identical popcorn twins we found. We actually found," Grady stated to the little Randomite, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"IDENTICAL PICKLE TWINS!"

_**Tears-**_

"_You can't keep her all to yourself, Chad!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_But I- I need her to stay here-" I spat through clenched teeth, eyes watering._

"_Well __**we**__ need her too!"_

_**Adventure-**_

_She leaned over and peaked out the window, before looking back at me._

"_It's oka-" _

_Before I could finish the sentence, she'd jumped up and attached herself to me. She held herself as close to me as her little arms would let her._

"_It's- it's okay Sonny- we're going to be done and on the ground before you know it- just, just calm down…"_

"CALM DOWN?! WE'RE ABOUT TO GO PLUMMETING TO OUR DEATH!"

"_With me right there with you the whole time- and I'd never let you die…"_

_**And romance-**_

"_Sonny," I called as she turned around._

_Grabbing her umbrella from her hand and throwing it to the ground, I wrapped my arms around her little waist and I brought my lips down to hers. She was still with shock, before wrapping her arms around my neck._

_I kissed her slowly, holding her to me- never wanting to let go as the rain poured down around us._

_**Comes a story so epic-**_

"_Chad?! What are you doing outside my window?!"_

"_Well I thought you would know considering you're standing there watching me watching you!"_

_**So tragic-**_

"_You're not supposed to know! _NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" _Her voice lowered down to just a whisper. "If someone finds out it will have ruined everything I worked so hard to keep inside."_

_She blinked as if she was about to cry._

_I was wrong._

"_I _swear_if you tell anyone_- anyone_,_ Chad Dylan Cooper_! If _anyone _finds out- you're going down with me!"_

_**So heart-wrenching-**_

"_What did he say?" I said, sternly as she avoided my eyes._

"_Sonny, what did he say?!" My voice tainted with anger._

"I love you, Chad!_" She threw herself into my arms and buried her face in my neck._

_My slowing breaths deepened as sobs echoed through the air and her tears slid down my skin._

_**It could change your life-**_

"_Forever-" A shallow breath escaped me._

**Starring:**

_**Allison 'Sonny' Munroe**_

"_And the-"*Hahaha!*"then, the cow-"_

_*snort* _

"_is filling in fo- f-for the chicken! Get it?!" _

_*Ha! Ha-ha… hah* _

"_Why aren't you guys laughing?"_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

"_Sonny, I don't care whether you want to do this or not-"_

_*grins* _

"_You're doing it and you're going to have fun!"_

_*shakes head to try to fix hair*_

"_Besides, I already messed up this perfection, so you're doing this no matter what."_

_**Tawni Hart**_

"_Wait, come back! I need you! I can't picture my life with out you! You've changed me forever! No, Puddy the Second! There's no one else around with decent fashion; I'll have to rely on Sonny for fashion taste! Come back!"_

_**Nico Harris**_

"_Dude, they don't want us, cause let's face it-"_

_*deep breath*_

"_We're not cool- __**but**__, I know how to fix that- so sit back and watch me…_

_Hola, mi amor. Hoy usted huele."_

_**Grady Mitchell**_

"_But Cheese Pants are a fashion statement!"_

_*points to pants*_

"_They're an _edible clothing_! Hello! Environmentally friendly."_

_*put hands up dramatically*_

"SO RANDOM! GOES GREEN!"

_**Zora Lancaster**_

"Sigh-_it's okay, Sonny, I think there's another showing later today."_

_*holds up paper and reads*_

"_Giraffes on ice… come see it today at… 5?"_

_*smiles innocently with puppy eyes*_

**THE BUCKET LIST**

_**Coming soon on computer screens near you.**_

* * *

_**A.N. There is one thing that's missing and we need for the story. If someone would be kind enough to give the name of a disease (without a cure) that is not cancer or an STD that would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**You will be given full credit and a chapter dedication.**_

_**Thanks- and look out for Chapter 1, coming soon!**_


	2. Scripts and Secrets

**Hi- we just wanted to state the obvious before we start: we do not now, have not ever, and will never own the rights to SWAC- If we did, we'd know what Sterling Knight's hair tasted like- **_**but that's a different story for another time**_**… So. Read it. Enjoy it. Review it. And love it. I SAID LOVE IT! That's better. C:**

**Hello. My name is Catherine. The girl that just talked to you is... I forgot her name- just kiddin'. That's Tavia. Uhm.. there's nothing much to say now, gosh! You took everything. Gr.**

* * *

**_The Bucket List_**

* * *

_**Sonny**_

I read over the script again, still not comprehending what I had read. My mind was in other places today, places I definitely didn't want to be. I shook my head, my focus going back to the stapled pieces of paper in my hand. I carefully read the bold letters at the top of the papers- _Check It Out Girls, _then _Sicky Vicky_.

"Check out my script totally not distracting me." I muttered to myself, turning the pages. I opened my mouth to say one of the lines-

"_Check out the Random talking to herself_..." I jumped in my seat before glaring at the jerk leaning on Tawni's door-frame.

"Look, Chad, I'm _really _not in the mood for this right now- so just go back to where-ever you're supposed to be and leave me alone!" I snapped, spinning around in my seat and going back to my script.

"So, that means I _have_ to stay…" He said slowly walking into the room, before making himself comfortable on the couch; I bit my tongue as I watched him prop his feet-up on the couch. "Hmm… I thought you would have been in a better mood after _blowing off work yesterday_, you know?" He muttered, raising his eyebrows and picking-up a few letters of fan-mail and glancing over them.

"_You know what, Chad?!_" I shouted, throwing my scripts on the floor as I got up and stomped over to him. "I didn't _'blow-off'_ work yesterday! Unlike _some people_, I take my job seriously! I had something _very important_ that I had to do! Now,_ GET OUT!_" I screamed, snatching the fan-mail out of his hands and tossing it off toward the side of the room. "_Now!_"

"Geez, Munroe, someone's being a diva today..." he rolled his eyes, picking-up another handful of fan-mail that was lying on the arm of the couch, and sifting through it. His eyebrow moving slightly upward every few letters.

"_Oh no, Chad!_ Your PFS is coming back!"

"Wh- What?" Before he had the chance to say another word, I picked-up a pillow from the couch and began to beat him with it furiously. "_Ow- So- Sto-_" Muffled shouts and screams were cut short by various pillow hits. "_Watch th- hair!_" He shouted, leaning back and forth, avoiding the pillow. I hit him on the side of his head as hard as I could.

Putting up his arms in defense, he tried so block my hits. This only caused me to put more energy in a blow to his head. As, I tried to pull back the pillow, it refused to move; I tugged at it harder, only causing my fingers to slip from the cloth they gripped. I lunged forward to grab the pillow again, but it had already been thrown across the room, to hit the wall with a _thud _and drop to the floor.

"Hey! _I was using that!_" I whined, glaring at him before quickly glancing across the room to the pillow lying on the floor, wondering if I could get to it and pick it up before he could stop me. Taking one final glare at him, I shifted my weight to my right foot and prepared to dash across the room. As soon as my foot had taken a step forward, I felt myself being pulled back.

Turning to look at the part of my body which had been holding me back, I glared at the foreign item holding me by the wrist; I followed the hand, to an arm- the arm of a certain jerk who was standing next to me, looking down at me with soft, happy eyes that, any other time, would have made my heart melt, but right now just made me want to hit him harder for trying to use it on me.

I pulled my arm towards me, forcefully, but his grasp didn't weaken. Swinging my other arm around to smack him away and free myself, he caught me by that wrist too. He spun me around to face him, so that we were less tangled.

"Sonny," He looked down at me with that _stupid _expression still on his face. "_calm down._" he whispered through a smile.

I shook crazily, trying to break-free from him again. Fail- he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and gently pushed me down onto the couch with the other. I moved back and forth, trying to shake his hands off me.

"_Sonny,_" I shook again, "_Sonny!_" He moved his hands so that one rested on each of my shoulders, "_Deep breaths_, okay? _Deep breaths_." I rolled my eyes and looked over to the wall, avoiding his gaze. His face leaned in so that it was inches away from mine, his eyes scanning my face as my eyes met his again for a moment. "_Breathe in_." He said softly, staring at me expectantly. Suddenly becoming uncomfortable, my eyes looked everywhere but at him. Realizing he wasn't giving-up, I breathed in deeply and met him with a sarcastic smile. "_Breathe out_." _Was he serious?! _I breathed out with a quick huff. _"Breathe in_." I met his beauti- _blue_- his _blue _eyes, with a look of boredom, as I drew in another breath. "_Breathe out_." My breath slowly came out in a sigh as I probed his eyes, they really _were_ a deep shade of blue up-close. "Better?" My head snapped-up to see him standing back up and leaning against the couch. I blinked and shook my head for a moment, trying to clear my mind.

"Y- yeah." I smiled quickly, closing my eyes. Taking another deep breath, my eyes fluttered open again. My head snapped to the side and my eyes searched the room, noticing Chad wasn't beside me anymore. I searched the room again, before leaning down to pick-up my scripts from the floor and walking over to the wall grabbing the pillow. I drug it back over to the couch and fluffed it, before sighing and laying down and scanning through my script.

* * *

_**Chad**_

"Better?" I said, slowly taking my hands off her shoulders and standing up. She looked as if I'd caught her off-guard, as I leaned against the couch. _What was up with her today?_

"Y-yeah." She mumbled back, before closing her eyes. For a moment, she looked peaceful. _I guess I should leave while I have the chance to get out on her good side_… Taking one last look at her, I turned and walked out of the room.

I scuffed my foot on the floor and rubbed my arm as I began down the hallway to the cafeteria. Why was Sonny being so _un_-Sonny today? I mean, we fight- sure! But, she never gets _that _mad. We _frenimies_- or at least I think that's what they call it… Our fights are just our way of being friends… _why'd this one get so serious?_

I sighed as I walked over to the fro-yo machine. Picking-up a small Styrofoam bowl, I looked over today's selection: _boring, boring, boring with _strawberry_… Oh! There's something delicious_. Watching the delicious Chad-colate fro-yo slowly swirl to fill the bowl, I let my mind blank. The steady click-clack of Barbie shoes interrupted my relaxing blankness, as she came waltzing into the room- with the scary Random following her. I found myself leaving the machine, letting the bowl overfill. _Maybe they know… _Inching closer to the two, I caught part of their conversation.

"And she was all like, 'Tawni, _I had a cold!_' and stuff, and started yelling at me! _She even started picking up the pillows and throwing them at me until I left!" _She said, flattening her skirt with her hands. "She's vicious!" She whispered with wide eyes.

_Wait- _what? _Sonny had to be lying to someone._ She told Barbie that she only had a cold, but she told me, and I quote, "I had something _very important_ to do yesterday! I take my work seriously _unlike some people!" Really, Sonny, _really? No one lies to Chad Dylan Cooper.

Grabbing a few napkins and my fro-yo, I slowly stepped closer to the Randoms. Trying my hardest not to make it obvious (which _isn't hard_, considering I'm the greatest actor of our generation) as I inched closer, allowing myself to hear them better.

"_Psh! _She had a cold?!" The little random screeched. "_Then how does she not have a cold today?!_" Sitting down, she pounded her fists on the table, "Zora _doesn't _do good with not knowing…" She scowled. I inched a bit closer, if I knew drama- it was about to get quieter. "_Tawni_…" She attempted puppy eyes, as her voice became that of a six year old, "Where did you and Sonny hide the screwdriver…?"

"_Zora_… you think that I had any part in that? I'm the _good _big sister figure!" She flipped her hair and filed her nails as I shuffled closer. Returning her file to her purse, she sighed and pulled-out a single screw driver. "Here you go… but only for spying on Sonny!"

"Alright," She lowered her voice, looking around the cafeteria, but not behind them. "But, between you and me," she whispered, "something fishy's going on. I can _feel _the evil- and the lies."

"And _I-_" Barbie paused, "_I can feel people watching me!_" She shrieked, turning around. "_**Chad!**_" She screamed, "Wh- How- _How long have you been there?!_"

"Uh… I… _I wasn't listening!_" Frantically searching the room, I took one last look at my delicious Chad-colate, before launching my only weapon at the Randoms. My vision blurred as I dove to the ground, flipping and rolling out of the cafeteria.

"_Why does everyone hate me?!_" I heard Barbie gasp. Taking one last look in the cafeteria, I saw Barbie slinging the delicious fro-yo off her face and onto the tile floor.

_No one keeps secrets from Chad Dylan Cooper_- _**especially **__Sonny Munroe! _And at that, I knew what I was doing tonight.

* * *

**Hi there! This is Catherine! I can't believe you made it to the end of the rainb- I mean story! So, you see that button down there? It's a leprecha- I mean review button. Yeah. Press it. Or- I'll stab you a pencil. Just kidding. But if you don't- no cake for you. HAHAH! TAKE THAT TAVIA! I GOT THE FIRST LAST… thing. Oh yeah, we still need a disease, no cure, that isn't cancer or any type of STD. Thanks!**


	3. Through The Night

**Yes! I get first turn! This is Catherine. It's been a while hasn't it? Er, well: We do not own Sonny With A Chance, because if we did, do you really think we'd be writing on here when we could spend our time cuddling with Sterling? Thought so. What are you doing still reading my author's note? I suggest you read. Like, now.**

* * *

_**The Bucket List**_

**_Chapter Two: Help Me Make It Through The Night_**

_**

* * *

**__**Sonny**_

After hours of rehearsal, I wanted nothing more than to lie down. Exhausted, I walked to the parking lot in a daze, replaying the day in my head. I fumbled around with my key, trying to open the door. Yawning quietly, I hopped into my driver's seat. Once I had turned on the car, I turned down the radio and sighed; resting my forehead on the steering-wheel for a moment, I took in the silence and peace that I had needed all day.

"_Finally_, I get to go home…" I mumbled to myself, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

Backing up slowly, I made my way out of the parking lot. Every so often, looking up to see a white car behind me; it looked familiar, but I was too tired to think much about it. Keeping my attention on the road, within a few minutes I found myself at my apartment door, digging through my purse for my house key. After a little searching, I was unlocking the door. Breathing in and letting a sense on calmness rush over me, I stood in the door way for a moment before shutting my door and rushing to my room, grabbing the house phone along the way.

Once in my room, I began one-handedly shrugging-off my shirt. Pulling on a t-shirt and taking-off my jewelry, I began dialing the number that I had grown to have memorized. Holding my breath, I counted the rings, how many times they sounded, how long they lasted, how long I could hear them echo in my head.

"_Hello, Dr. Catherine's office- Theresa speaking. How may I help you?_" An overly-calm voice cooed.

"Hey, Theresa, it's Sonny…"

* * *

_**Chad**_

Taking a deep breath, I placed one foot on the cold metal and began making my way up the stairs. Slowly and carefully, I stepped closer and closer to the windows I could see just two floors above me. Trying my hardest not to get the rust on my brand-new jeans, I also tried not to clang the metal; this was one time that Chad Dylan Cooper did not want to make his presence known.

I smiled to myself, happy to see the blinds had been pulled-up and the windows slightly cracked, as I made my way towards three windows by the dining table. Psh- so what if I knew every single detail about her house? Standing obviously in front of one of the three windows, I ducked quickly as she walked into the room, a cordless phone attached between her shoulder and ear.

"Could you tell me if any results came back yet- er- uh, yes, I'll hold…" her voice rang out followed by an awkward silence. I raised my head, my chin resting on the window sill. _Who was she talking to?_

After a few moments of tapping her foot and swinging her arms around nervously, she removed the phone from between her shoulder and her head, pressing a button as she held the phone out at arms length. Some weird hippie music flooded the room as she stared awkwardly at the phone, before turning around towards me and walking over in my direction. I snapped out of my daze quickly, my head jerking up, before disappearing behind the wall.

Taking a peek around the corner of her window, I saw her flattening a table cloth before walking towards a picture on a wall. Setting the phone down on a table, she straightened the picture and sighed, before looking down at the phone again. She began to pick-up the phone, but her gaze drifted away to a photo in a frame. As a sob echoed through the open windows, I jumped in front of the window to see what had happened. I saw nothing, except Sonny picking-up a picture frame and gently pressing her lips to the glass, before whispering something and setting it down.

Suddenly, the hippie music stopped. Sonny's head snapped to the phone, as she set down the photo and picked it up.

"_Hello, Miss Munroe?"_

"Yes…" Sonny replied quickly, but dragged the word out with uncertainty in her voice.

"_The results aren't quite finished yet, these type of things take time…"_

"Oh…" was all she said, as she turned to face her TV, which was turned-off.

"_We'll be sure to get back to you soon- but, as of right now, all I can say is that it is not too bad, if we haven't yet diagnosed it." _Sonny silently stared at the TV screen, she didn't seem to be 'there' at all. _"Miss Munroe, we know about your family's history with this… and we're sorry. But, if worse comes to worst, at least I can say that everyone reacts to the cures differently…" _The voice trailed off, _"Miss Munroe?"_

"Yes." Sonny said with a high voice.

"_You're gonna be fine. Get some sleep, alright?"_

"O- okay, thanks, Theresa." With that, a beep echoed through the apartment, and another sob echoed as she turned around. She held her face in her hands and took a deep, shaky breath. I wanted nothing more than to hold her at that moment, tell her it's okay, and let her cry on me.

"_Sonny…_" I breathed, not even a whisper. Her breathing quieted and her fingers parted slightly. Curious, I watched her a moment longer-

"_Chad? What are you doing outside my window?_" She screamed, her voice ringing through the apartment, through the open windows, and all around me. Her voice echoed through the night, her screams sounding as if she was being raped. From the corner of my eye, I saw lights turn on and eyes peeping through curtains. Well, she'd already drawn the attention, might as well stop trying to be invisible.

"_Well I thought you would know considering you're standing there watching me watching you!_" I shouted back through the open window, while keeping my face as hidden as possible from the neighbors. This might not look too great on the cover of Tween Weekly…

I shivered slightly, pushing the window up with all my strength, trying my hardest not to make too much noise or be too noticeable as I forced the sticky window open so that I could fit through. I raised my foot to climb through her window. Lifting myself up with my foot on the window sill, I poked my head inside, seeing her dining room. Within seconds, the dining room was somehow upside down, and I felt as if I'd been kicked in the back. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I re-opened them to see her carpet surrounding me, and my left foot still hanging out the window.

Jerking my foot through the window, I slowly stood up. Sighing, I flattened my shirt back to perfection, and dusted off my shoulders, even though they're _always_ dustless. Looking around the room, my eyes locked onto Sonny. She wasn't giggling at my stumble or even smiling- she was just there. Looking her over, I took in her un-amused stare focused on the wall behind me. She looked nothing like my Sonny- she was another person in Sonny's body, like in Season 3 Episode 21, when Mackenzie's twin brother comes and...

As I turned around to see what she was staring at, a crash echoed through my thoughts, erasing them and clearing my head. My arm flew back to my side, as I took a quick glance at the other end of the room before wincing and taking a peek at the floor behind me. Examining the jarred edges of a plant-holder on the floor, I followed the legs of a table to its surface where a photo frame lay face down, and a nail shifted from side to side, rolling around in circles. Glimpsing at the wall, I found the empty space with a single little hole in the wall, before looking back up to Sonny.

She met my eyes for a moment, her eyes wide with some kind of fear, and brimming with some other emotion that I couldn't quite label. Ripping her eyes from mine, she looked back to the frame as if it were a dying baby. I was about to make sure that she was still breathing, before she let a gasp for air escape her mouth as she ran to the table. Once she was within a foot of the table, she suddenly stopped. Now the dying baby was shattered glass- like it would hurt her if she touched it. Slowly and shakily, her hands hovered above the photo, before she slowly and unsurely touched it with a single one of her fingers that had come too close.

As she slowly lifted-up the photo, her eyes began watering. By some hidden instinct, I reached forward to pull her to me, but I let my hand drop to my side. I watched her, as she stood in some nightmarish daze, looking at the picture, then slowly walked-up behind her. Slowly I let my hand rest on her shoulder and gently tried to turn her towards me... _Mack and Penelope episode 12 season 4_. Her eyes turned around and softly met mine for a moment, I took a breath to say something- then I suddenly felt a pain from a tiny elbow hitting me in the gut.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!_" She shouted my name furiously. "You're _seriously _going to invite yourself into my house by scaling the building- _or however you even got in here-_ _break _my stuff, and then have the nerve to try and _comfort me_, when I'm mad _at you? _"

"Um..." I tried thinking of something to say back to that... I came-up with nothing.

"_And _you're probably not even being you, you're probably Mackenzie right now..." She muttered sharply under her breath.

My grip around her loosened until I'd finally let go. She stomped her foot down to catch her balance as she fell forward. Looking harshly back at me, she let out a huff of air and straightened her shirt.

Letting my eyes drop to the carpet for a moment- I took the blow, but quickly recomposed myself. I took a deep breath like the yoga instructor over at the _Falls _is always telling me to. Looking back up, I saw her glare quickly turn from me, as she turned around to face the windows.

"I- I..." Searching through my brain, I struggled to find the words that she wanted to hear- the words I was supposed to say. "Listen," I put my hand on the side of her arm and tried to pull her around to face me. Shaking my grip, she stepped closer to the window and stared intently into the darkness. "Sonny-" My hand moved toward her, moving to find it's place on her shoulder, but stopped in mid-air. "S- sorry about the picture..." Hesitantly, the words I knew I had to say came out. "I- I didn't mean to- I swear!"

Letting my hand rest on her back, I stepped forward to stand beside her. I searched through the view, trying to find what she might be looking at. Looking back to follow her gaze- I noticed the little streams running down her cheeks..

I froze. I couldn't think, and had no idea what to do. I didn't know what I was supposed to do- _not in real life_. Something inside of me was urging me to reach forward and wipe away her tears, and to hold her and not let her go. Slowly my arm pulled her towards me, ripping her from whatever fantasy had been playing in her head. Her eyes widened as they met mine, and her jaw began to quiver.

Deciding to just give-up on thinking for now, I did as my instincts told me. Pulling her close to me, she rested her forehead on my collar and sobbed. I could feel her tears through my shirt as she struggled for breaths. With one hand still resting on her back, I smoothed her hair, and shushed her softly.

"Sonny- Sonny, it's alright..." I whispered, the tears only grew. "Shh... Sonny... Sonny... it's just a picture..." She shook her head in my chest.

"No... it's... not..." She breathed in-between sobs.

"Wh-" I began as she wrapped her arms around me and held herself to me. I wasn't even going to ask- she just wanted to be held.

Leading her across the room, I sat her down on her couch and found a little blanket for her. Lying it on top of her, I sat down next to her, and put my arm around her. She nuzzled her head into my shoulder let out one last sob. Slowly her crying turned to sniffling, and she drifted back to reality.

I could hear her breathing beginning to deepen and silence took-over the apartment. Slowly I moved her from myself so that she was lying down on the couch. Looking around the dim room, I found a pillow, and walked back to the couch, lying it underneath her head. She rolled over and I tucked her in, making sure that she wouldn't get cold during the night.

"Sorry... Chad..." She breathed, her eyes fluttering open for a moment.

"It's... okay..." I muttered, seeing how she was falling back asleep.

Walking around the room one last time, I swept the broken glass of the frame into a garbage can, and gently leaned the rest of the frame against the wall. Grabbing my keys from the ground where they had fallen, I looked around to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. _The windows_. Sauntering over to the windows, I slowly closed them, trying my hardest not to make too much noise. Looking over to the last window, I pushed on it lightly. It didn't budge. I tried again with a bit more force- it didn't work. A few more attempts passed, yet the window was still open. Trying one last time, with all of my strength, the window flew shut. I cringed as a loud bang echoed in the room.

I tip-toed toward the door, being especially quiet as I heard Sonny rolling over on the couch. Slowly, I tried to unlock the locks, my keys jingling as I moved. I'd gotten the top lock unlocked, now for the second one...

"You could stay here..." I barely heard the whisper from the couch behind me. Looking back, I saw brown eyes forcing themselves open as they looked in my direction.

"No- I- I really should be go-"

"_Please_-" She cut me off, using all the energy she had left, "Stay here."

I looked back at the door, fumbling with the locks.

"_Alright," _I whispered, re-locking the top lock. "_I'll stay._"

* * *

**Hi, readers, AllisonCooper. here! There you go, you all! Was it worth the wait? I can't believe that I told you it was going to be a really good story! It's got potential, doesn't it? So, please, be a nice person and click the little 'Review' button, and tell us what you think. I'm sure there was plenty to write a sentence or two on ;). Thanks so much to our readers, we love you! So... good day! :)**


End file.
